Universal Heroes: Journey Across the Galaxy
by Player Lina
Summary: This is the story of Kirby, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, Link, Wes, Rui, Pikachu, and Androids 16, 17, and 18. Join them in their greatest challenge yet, as they traverse the galaxy searching for the Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars and stopping their enemies along the way.
1. Prologue

**Before I begin let me tell you something very important. THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FANFICTION! Which means that just about anything can happen here. I know that a lot of people aren't exactly fans of AU fanfics but hopefully you'll at least give this one a chance.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Everyone knows the tales of special heroes who fight for peace and justice. There's Kirby, the Star Warrior from Planet Popstar. There's Link, the Hero of Winds from the great sea. There's Mario, the Italian man from the Mushroom Kingdom. There's Sonic, the blue hedgehog from Planet Mobius. Then there's Wes, the greatest and underappreciated Pokemon Trainer from the Orre Region. There's also Goku, the saiyan who protects his world from evil. However this...is NOT his story. Instead, this is about the android trio, Androids 16, 17, and 18.

By themselves these heroes fight valiantly against their archenemies to keep the peace in their worlds. Kirby fought many monsters in Dreamland time and time again and defeated the evil Nightmare to save the galaxy. Link defeated Ganondorf in the ancient land of Hyrule beneath the sea. Mario continues to rescue Princess Peach from the clutches of Bowser. Sonic still battles the mad scientist, Dr. Eggman, to save Mobius from being overrun by his robots. Wes, along with his partner Rui, travels the Orre region fighting against Cipher and rescuing Shadow Pokemon.

Although the androids started off evil, they later became allies to the Z-fighters. Androids 17 and 18 were absorbed by Cell. During the Cell games, Android 16 attempted to self-destruct but Cell destroyed him instead. Cell spat out Android 18 while Android 17 was killed when Cell blew himself up. After the Cell games, the Z-fighters used the dragon balls to wish back all the people that were killed by Cell, which of course revived 17. Years later, 18 settled down with Krillin while 17 got a job as a park ranger, and also settled down with a family. As you can see, all is well for our heroes. Little do they know however, that a new threat is lurking somewhere in the far reaches of space.

Inside a large castle far away, there are 6 black hooded figures called Nobodies. Their mission is to destroy the heroes and cover the galaxy in total darkness. And so our heroes must team up, combat the Nobodies, and save the galaxy from certain doom.

This is where our story begins.

* * *

 **I know this was short but I hoped you liked it. Updates will be EXTREMELY slow because I do have a Pokemon Colosseum fanfic that I'm planning to continue on.**


	2. Dawn of a Galactic Journey

**Here's the first Chapter for the first saga of the Universal Heroes story, The Gathering Saga. For this chapter, Eighteen and Krillin are enjoying a birthday celebration until two foes, who I'm sure you're familiar with, show up and attack them. It is up to Goku, Vegeta, and the Z-Fighters to stop them...or is it?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Super Mario, or any of these characters.**

 **Also this is an AU fanfic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dawn of a Galactic Journey; The Return of Cell and Frieza**

 _Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix_

Somewhere in outer space, there was a place known as the Comet Observatory. It was home to Rosalina, protector of the galaxy, and mother to all the lumas that lived here. She was standing on the edge of the Observatory Grounds gazing out into space deep in thought. The stars twinkled brightly, and there were no signs of any danger at all. The galaxy seemed peaceful, but even so, Rosalina could sense that not everything was right.

"Starlow, Twink, come here please."

The star sprite and the star kid flew down towards the young woman that called out to them.

"What is it Rosalina? Is something wrong?" Twink asked. Rosalina turned towards Starlow and Twink before responding.

"A new threat is upon us." She said.

"A new threat? What's happening?" Twink asked. The lumas gathered around and listened as Rosalina began to explain.

"A group of dark figures, known as Nobodies, have appeared in this dimension, and they are out to destroy the strongest heroes."

"Strongest heroes...wait, you mean like Mario and Sonic?!" Starlow exclaimed. "Because those two are the strongest heroes right? These Nobodies are after them?"

"Yes, but not just them." Rosalina responded. "They're after the strongest heroes from other worlds across the galaxy, I do not know why the Nobodies are after them, but I do know that Bowser the Koopa King, and many other enemies are involved. If something isn't done soon, we could all be in great danger."

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good." Twink said nervously. The lumas became scared after Rosalina just told everyone of what was going on. Some of the lumas shook in fear while others were flying around panicking.

"Children, please calm down." Rosalina called out to them. "I promise you all that it's gonna be okay."

Rosalina waited for all the lumas to calm down. Once they've settled she spoke to the star sprite and star kid some more.

"Starlow, Twink, I have a task for both of you."

"What do you need us to do?" Starlow asked.

"I need you two to find the heroes in each of their respective worlds and bring them here." Rosalina instructed. "These are the heroes that you must find." She waved her wand forward and made character images appear. In other words she showed Starlow and Twink the heroes they needed to find. Rosalina waved her wand again and a holographic blue star appeared.

Rosalina continued, "The heroes will bear these symbols on their hands. This symbol means that they have been chosen by the cosmos to fend off the evil that threatens the galaxy."

"Okay," Twink nodded. "We can find the heroes for you, right Starlow?"

"Sure," Starlow replied with a grin. "We'll find them and bring'em here no problem at all."

"Thank you." Rosalina smiled. She then turned to face Polari, the oldest luma and trusted adviser.

"Polari, I'd like you to accompany Starlow and Twink and help them seek out the heroes we need."

"Of course, as you wish Rosalina." Polari replied.

"We'll be back soon. Yello goodbye." Starlow said as she, Twink, and Polari flew into space.

* * *

 _Arcadia Village - Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2_

Meanwhile in the Dragon World, (a.k.a the world where Goku and the Z-Fighters live,) there was something good going on outside at Krillin's house in Hercule City. Krillin and Eighteen were throwing a birthday party for their daughter Marron, who was turning 7 years old. The front yard was filled with many kids because Marron had invited some friends from school to come to her party.

Marron had blown out the candles on the birthday cake Eighteen had made, and everyone wished her "Happy Birthday" all while the kids clapped, and cheered, and shot out confetti with their party poppers. Right now some of the kids were sitting at the tables each having a slice of cake while others were running around playing tag and having good time. It was an hour later when Marron came running up to her parents holding a floating yellow balloon by the string.

"Hey Marron, are you having fun?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, I'm having lots of fun Daddy." Marron replied happily as she jumped up and down. "This is the best birthday ever. The party games were fun and the cake was delicious."

"Hehehe, I'm glad you liked it sweetheart." Eighteen said as she stroked Marron's hair. "Say Krillin, isn't it time for Marron to open her presents?" She added.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Krillin exclaimed as he went to go grab a bell that was sitting on one of the tables. He then rang the bell to get the kids' attention.

"Alright kids," Krillin called to them. "It's time to go inside now, so Marron can open up her birthday presents."

"YAAAAAY!" The kids shouted with excitement as they all rushed into the house.

 _Music stops_

Suddenly, Eighteen shut her eyes and grabbed her head as she began to feel excruciating pain. When she opened her eyes, she saw that everything was dark. The city had disappeared, and she couldn't find her husband and daughter anywhere. For that matter there was no sign of anyone. Instead, Eighteen saw what appeared to be a person right in front of her. He was wearing a black coat with his hood up, and was wielding an axe sword. Eighteen was shocked.

"W-Who are you?" She asked.

The figure said nothing.

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?!" She asked again. "Where's Krillin and Marron?!"

No reply.

"Tell me who you are, I'm not gonna ask again!" She demanded.

Still no reply.

The hooded figure jumped up into the air and raised his axe sword. Then he came down and was about to strike Eighteen. Unable to retaliate, she closed her eyes and braced herself, until...

"Eighteen...EIGHTEEN!"

When Eighteen opened her eyes, she saw Krillin and Marron, who were both looking at her with concern. Looking at her surroundings, Eighteen found herself back in Hercule City at Krillin's house. She sighed, relieved that her husband and daughter were both safe.

"Eighteen, what happened to you?" Krillin asked with worry. "You just completely zoned out on us for a minute there. Are you okay?"

"What's wrong Mommy?" Marron added.

"Uh...I-I'm fine. It's nothing." Eighteen replied as calmly as possible. Although this wasn't the first time Eighteen had a vision of a blacked-hooded person with an axe sword, she was still a bit shaken up. Krillin was about to rebuttal when he suddenly gasped and looked up into the sky.

 _A Mighty Foe - Dragon Ball Z Kai_

"Krillin, what's wrong?" Eighteen asked.

"I'm sensing two large power levels heading this way." Krillin said. "And...they're not friendly."

Eighteen looked up at the sky as well. To their shock, they saw a huge spaceship heading towards them.

"Whoa, that's a big spaceship." Marron said as she pointed up at the ship.

"Oh man, this isn't good. Those energies...one of them feels like Frieza's, and the other feels like...Cell's!?" Krillin cried in dismay.

"That can't be," Eighteen said in disbelief. "I thought Cell and Frieza were long gone!"

* * *

Elsewhere in Hercule City, Gohan came out of his house and saw the spaceship flying above the city, for he also sensed two familiar strong power levels coming here.

"Gohan, what's the matter?" Videl, (Gohan's wife,) asked as she came out to join him.

"It's...Cell, he's back." Gohan answered.

"What, that's crazy!" Videl replied in disbelief. "You defeated that bug monster at the Cell games years ago, right? There's no way he's still alive!"

"It's not just Cell, Frieza's returned as well."

"Frieza...?"

There was no time to lose. The planet was in danger, so Gohan quickly changed into his orange GI.

"Videl, you stay here. I'm gonna go check it out." He said, then took off flying into the sky.

* * *

At Mt. Paozu, Goku was training in the forest until he sensed the two power levels. He flew up above the trees and saw the spaceship far away.

( _That doesn't look good,)_ Goku thought. ( _There's no doubt that those energies belong to Frieza and Cell. But how are they alive again, and what are they doing here?_ )

* * *

Piccolo was meditating in the snowy mountains, and he sensed the two energies as well. Even though he was far away from where the spaceship was, the namekian knew whose energies they were.

( _Frieza and Cell...no, it can't be. This...this doesn't make any sense._ ) Piccolo thought fearfully.

* * *

Vegeta was training in the rocky wastelands when he saw the spaceship in the distance and gasped. Like everyone else he sensed the two energy levels.

"Is that...Frieza's spaceship?!" The saiyan shouted in dismay. "And...are those Frieza and Cell's energies I'm sensing...? No, that's impossible! There's no way they could be back!"

* * *

Finally, in a grassy field, Goten and Trunks were playing catch with until Trunks saw something in the sky.

"Goten, check it out." Trunks said pointing up. Goten looked up at the sky and gasped when he saw the spaceship flying by.

"WHOA, what is that?!" Goten shouted as he stared at it in awe.

"It looks like some kind of spaceship." Trunks replied.

"Where's it going?" Goten asked.

"I don't know, but let's follow it and see where it lands." Trunks said as he took off flying, with Goten following after him.

* * *

Back in Hercule City, Krillin had just changed into his orange GI. He was outside the front door with Eighteen and Marron.

"Alright, I'm going to head off and investigate this. If Frieza and Cell really are here, then it's up to us to stop them. We can't let them destroy the planet." Krillin said with determination. "Eighteen you stay here and-"

"Wait Krillin, I'm coming with you." Eighteen interrupted.

"Huh...but why?! This is Cell and Frieza we're talking about, they're the most powerful enemies we've ever faced! It's too dangerous!" Krillin nearly shouted. "Besides, you've gotta take care of Marron here, and I'm not fighting them alone. Goku and the others will be there, so I can handle this...I think."

"I know," Eighteen replied. "But I'm still coming with you. Frieza and Cell are back now right? Well, I know I don't have history with this Frieza guy, but I do with Cell.

"Yeah but-"

"So if Cell really has returned, then I have to be there. Please Krillin, let me go with you."

Krillin thought long and hard before responding. While it was true that Eighteen did have history with Cell, he still wasn't sure if she should get involved. Eighteen was Krillin's wife and he didn't want to risk losing her in battle. On the other hand, Eighteen was also a fighter. She was much stronger than Krillin was and her energy lasted forever due to the fact that she was an android.

After a moment Krillin sighed in defeat and nodded his head.

"Alright Eighteen, you can come. Just try to be careful, okay?" He answered.

Eighteen nodded in response. Krillin then looked at his daughter.

"Marron, you can handle being by yourself for a while can't you?" He added.

"Yes Dad, but...what about my birthday?" Marron asked. "Everyone's waiting inside, we were going to open my presents."

"Sorry Marron, you'll have to do that without us." Eighteen replied sternly. "Your father and I have some things we need to take care of."

"We'll only be gone for a little while, so you just stay safe until we get back, okay?" Krillin said.

"Okay..." Marron replied sadly. "Be careful."

Krillin and Eighteen each gave their daughter a hug, then the two flew off and left the city.

* * *

A few minutes later, Krillin and Eighteen had arrived at a barren wasteland. They noticed the Z-Fighters, Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gohan, were all gathered together and the two descended to the ground to join them.

"Hey you guys." Krillin greeted them.

"Krillin, Eighteen, you made it." Goku replied happily.

"Of course we did, I mean we have to save the planet from any bad guys that want to destroy it right? Though it's a shame that we have to miss our daughter's birthday party..." Krillin trailed off.

"Your daughter, Marron, it's her birthday today?!" Goku asked surprised.

"Wow, that great Krillin!" Gohan said excitedly.

"Hehehe, thanks," Krillin chuckled. "She's 7 years old now and-"

"That's enough," Piccolo interrupted. "You can save the conversations for later. Right now...Frieza and Cell are here!"

 _Prepare for Battle Full Version - Dragon Ball Z Budokai HD Collection_

The Z-fighters looked on as the spaceship was now landing, causing some violent winds to blow across the field. The winds blew on the clothing and hair of the Z-Fighters, (of course Krillin didn't have any hair.) Once the ship landed and the winds settled, the doors opened. First, many Frieza soldiers stepped out into the field. Then, a bunch of Cell Jr.'s flew out and landed in the field. Finally, standing in the ships doorway, were none other than Frieza, who was in his final form, and Cell, who was in his perfect form.

Trunks and Goten watched from mid-air as Frieza and Cell slowly flew up into the air, then landed on the ground in front of their army.

"Whoa, so that's alien is Frieza, and the green guy is Cell, right?" Trunks said.

"Yeah, it's gotta be them." Goten replied. "My dad and brother told me all about them, how Frieza blew up Namek, and how Cell almost destroyed the world."

"It's been a long time hasn't it Goku?" Frieza spoke up first. "I see that you and your friends have gathered together in anticipation of our arrival. As you can plainly see, I now have an army that's bigger and stronger than before. I've even teamed up with Cell this time, and he's capable of creating an army of Cell Jr.'s"

"You shut up Frieza!" Vegeta shouted angrily before Goku could respond. "Your mere existences makes me sick. How are you fools even alive right now?!"

"That's none of your concern Vegeta." Cell simply stated. "Right now all you need to know is that we're here...for revenge."

Among the Z-Fighters, Cell noticed Eighteen and pointed his finger at her.

"You there, Eighteen!" He exclaimed, smiling. "It's nice to see you again after such a long time."

"Yeah, well too bad I can't say the same you freak." Eighteen growled. "Especially after what you did to me and Seventeen all those years ago. You've even destroyed Sixteen from what I've heard!"

"My, you seem to have history with that blonde haired woman." Frieza remarked.

"That woman is Android Eighteen." Cell explained. "She and her brother Android Seventeen were the final keys to reaching my perfect form."

"Alright guys, I don't know how they're alive again, but we need to take'em down right now." Goku told the other Z-Fighters. "We can't let these monsters destroy the planet. Vegeta, you can take Frieza and I can take Cell. The rest of you can handle the Frieza grunts and the Cell Jr.'s. Let's go!"

"Right!" The Z-Fighters replied.

"Hmph this is perfect," Vegeta said with a smug. "This is my chance to pay back Frieza after what he did to me on Namek."

"That's a shame. I was hoping I could get my revenge on Goku." Frieza said with a hint of disappointment. "Oh well I suppose you'll have to do Vegeta. Hehehe, you're both just a couple of saiyan monkeys anyway."

"That's enough out of you punk! If anyone's gonna defeat Kakarot it's gonna be ME, you hear?!" Vegeta shouted.

Meanwhile, Twink, Starlow, and Polari were high above the wasteland watching what was going on from a safe distance. They had arrived not long after Frieza's ship landed.

"Looks like there's gonna be a big brawl going on down there." Starlow said. "Look there she is!" She added noticing Eighteen on the battlefield.

"Yes, we've found her. She, along with Sixteen and Seventeen, are the heroes that we need." Polari stated. "Twink, do you think you can find Seventeen for us?"

"I think so," Twink replied. "But what about Sixteen?"

"Don't worry about him. He'll show up soon enough, but Seventeen is currently unaware of the situation. We need you to find him and let him know that Cell has returned, and that Eighteen will need some help." Polari explained.

"Okay, I'll go find him." Twink said with a nod as he flew off.

Frieza and Cell have somehow been revived and now they seek revenge. Can the Z-Fighters defeat these mighty foes like they have before? Will Twink be able to find Seventeen in time?

To be continued...

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. If any of the characters seemed a little...out of character than I apologize. It's been a while since I've watched the Dragon Ball series. One things for sure, there's gonna be some serious butt kicking going down the next chapter. Until then.**


End file.
